


Dares

by ChaoticChat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kwami Swap, Ladynoire, Post Reveal, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, adrien loves multimouse's buns, dares, i came up with this at 1am so um yeah, kind of, marinette and plagg - Freeform, they are dating, tikki and plagg together equals disaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticChat/pseuds/ChaoticChat
Summary: When Adrien read ‘Kwami Swap for a whole week’ he thought he was going to get the Ladybug miraculous.Wrong.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 16
Kudos: 37





	Dares

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back! This is my first fic with multiple chapters, so I'm trying to do my best. I hope you like it<3

Adrien was laying on his bed, checking his social media. It had been raining all day, and he was kind of lucky his father had grounded him for the day, because he was sure he would catch a cold if he went out. He got up, picked a movie, and sat on his sofa. It looked like the rain was not going to stop anytime soon.

He sighed and turned on the tv, getting comfortable on the sofa.

The movie was just starting when his phone chimed. 

[ **My Princess** ]

hi kitty  
im not going to be able to meet up for patrol tonight  
sorry

_Oh right, it was patrol night. Oops._ Adrien thought.

[ **Kitty <3**]

It's okay m’lady

[ **My Princess** ]

you forgot it was patrol night didnt you

[ **Kitty <3**]

Yeah…  
ANYWAYS  
Why can't you? Are you okay? Did something happen?

[ **My Princess** ]

im okay  
nothing crazy happened  
i think i got a cold from the rain though

[ **Kitty <3**]

Oh no!!  
Hang in there  
I’ll be there in 5  
Love you

[ **My Princess** ]

love you too  
but adriennn  
youll get a cold too  
dont come  
ill be fine

[ **Kitty <3**]

Suddenly I’m jared, 19

[ **My Princess** ]

i-

* * *

Minutes later, Chat landed on Marinette’s balcony. 

“Come in” Marinette whispered, careful not to wake her parents.

Before he entered her room, he detransformed, so he wouldn’t get her sheets dirty. 

“Hello, princess” He carefully sat beside her on the bed.

“Hi, Adrien” She smiled, then noticed his wet hair. “Your hair is all wet, I’ll get you a towel, wait here” She started to sit up, when Adrien pushed her back down.

“Nope. You are sick, and you need to rest. I’ll go get it myself.” He said and she rolled her eyes.

When he was about to open the trapdoor, he heard Plagg greet Tikki. His smile was quick to vanish though, when he heard his kwami say, “Let’s all play a game!”

“Yes!” He heard Marinette say.

He turned around, only to find his girlfriend grinning, sitting on her bed. He groaned. “I told you to lay down, Mari”

“I’m fine” She whined and then stuck her tongue out at Adrien. Crossing her arms over her chest.

He only shook his head and headed down.

* * *

“So,” Marinette started. “What are we going to play?” 

“I will explain when Adrien gets back,” Plagg said. “I’ll go get everything ready. I’ll need a bowl, paper, and a pen.” 

“Tikki-” Marinette said.

“On it!” Tikki said, and went towards her chosen’s desk, grabbing a sheet of paper and a pen.

“Oh! And I also need scissors” Plagg said, receiving the sheet of paper and the pen from Tikki.

Tikki went to Marinette’s desk and grabbed the scissors. She was about to go to the kitchen, when Marinette stopped her, saying she’d text Adrien.

[ **My Princess** ]

adriennnn  
did you bring your phone with you?  
hello  
hellooo  
HELLOO

[ **Kitty <3**]

STOP SPAMMING  
THE NOTIFICATIONS ECHOED THROUGH THE WHOLE APARTMENT  
I FORGOT TO PUT THE VOOLMUE DOWN EARLOER  
I THINK I WOKE YOUR PARENTD UP  
I CAN HEAR YOUR LAUGH FROM HERE  
STOPPPP  
IM HIDING IN THE LAUNDRY ROOM RN

[ **My Princess** ]

HAHHHA WHy

[ **Kitty <3**]

Just in case  
Why did you text me anyways  
I left for like a minute

[ **My Princess** ]

oh right  
i need you to bring a bowl from the kitchen

[ **Kitty <3**]

Why?

[ **My Princess** ]

idk  
ask plagg

* * *

Meanwhile Adrien and Marinette texted, the two kwamis were busy getting the game ready. 

“So, we’ll let them write one dare each?” Tikki asked.

“Yes,” Plagg said.

“This is going to be so much fun,” Tikki said excitedly. Plagg only smirked mischievously.

“I’m ba- Why is Plagg smirking?” Adrien said as he entered Marinette’s room, noticing the two kwamis on the corner.

“Huh? Oh, you’re back” Marinette smiled.

“Yeah. But, I’m kind of scared. What kind of game are we playing?” He asked and only got a shrug in response. 

Adrien went up the stairs to Marinette’s bed and sat next to her. Marinette grabbed the towel from his hands, and started rubbing it on his head. Plagg and Tikki floated to the bed, and sat in front of their chosens. A bowl with folded pieces of paper in the middle of the four.

“These are dares," Plagg said. 

"I'm going to give you a small piece of paper. You're going to write a dare, and fold it. Then put it in the bowl with the other dares. Got it?" Tikki explained.

Both teens nodded.

Tikki gave them a small piece of paper and a pen. They both proceeded to write a dare for each other. Not knowing that if they got what they wrote, they still had to do it.

"Done!" Marinette exclaimed, folding the piece of paper and putting it inside the bowl.

After a lot of thinking, Adrien did the same.

"Okay. Now the rules." Plagg said. "All of these pieces of paper are dares." Plagg pointed to the bowl in front of them. "You will pick one, read it out loud and do it. _If_ you refuse to do it, you will have to do everything the person/kwami you pick out tells you to. Now, about what I just said of picking a person/kwami. When you decide you are not going to do the dare," Plagg put four pieces of paper next to the bowl. "You will pick out one of these. They have our names written there, so you must pick one of the four pieces, and whoever you get, you are going to do everything they tell you to. For a whole day. Are we clear?" Marinette and Adrien nodded. "Good."

"Any questions?" Tikki asked.

"Nope," Marinette said. "You?" She asked Adrien.

"Yeah, um, how long do we have to do the dare? Like, for example, imagine it says, dye your hair pink. How long do you have to have your hair pink?" Adrien asked.

"That was oddly specific," Marinette sounded concerned. "Tell me you didn't write that. I don't want my hair pink."

"I didn't. It was just an example, don't worry." He said, and Marinette sighed in relief. "I wrote something better." He smirked.

"Uh oh"

"Anyways," Plagg interrupted. "If it doesn't say how long in the paper, you will do it for three days, because why not." 

"Did you just come up with it?" Adrien asked.

"Maybe," Plagg grinned and Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Any more questions?" Tikki asked and the teens shook their heads. "Let's start, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started classes yesterday, so i'll do my best to update whenever i can <3
> 
> also, i would like to hear your thoughts and/or recommendations in the comments
> 
> love youu


End file.
